I Love You
by chocolatedisaster
Summary: You'll love it. Chalek fluff!


My first one-shot. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Chloe's P.O.V<p>

I tapped my pencil on my desk, impatiently staring at the fast ticking clock. In 5 minutes, I would be out of here. I looked over to where Alek was sitting and sighed. He would never like a girl like me.

* * *

><p>"He would <em>never <em>like me Amy. How many times do I have to say it?" Ever since I found out I was Mai, I have been falling for my blonde, British, Mai protector. Also known as Alek

"You can say it _all you want_, but I'm not buying it" Amy replied. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"What are we doing this weekend?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Fine, go ahead and change the subject. It's _so cute _how you think this is over. And we're going to a party tonight" she said. I groaned.

"Why?" I said in a whiny voice.

"Because you need it. And _Alek's _gonna be there" she winked. Oh Bastet.

* * *

><p>I went over to Amy's house wearing boot-cut jeans and a sweatshirt.<p>

"Hey Amy! We better get going. The party has already started." Amy looked at my clothing in horror. Just the reaction I was going for.

"What are you wearing" she asked.

"This" I replied, pointing at my clothing. I was hoping that she went by the party by herself and let me go home.

"Um, no you're not. This is a _senior's _party. Open invite. We're suppose to show them that sophomores can hang with the older kids!" she shrieked. I think she just busted my eardrum. I put my hands on her shoulders.

"And this is why you're going alone. You are super cool and I think that I'll just ruin the mood" I said in a fake sympathetic voice. She sighed a dramatic sigh.

"Chloe, I'm not letting you go that easy" she replied as she dragged me up the stairs and to her room. Phooey.  
>It was silent for a while as she looked through her closet. I didn't even <em>bother <em>arguing with her. It was pointless.

"Here. Go put on the dress and I'll do your hair and makeup" she said as she pushed me inside her bathroom. Defeated, I put the dress on. I was surprised at how it hugged all of my curves.

"Perfect. Now sit down and I'll work my magic" she said as I came out. Amy gave me a natural look, and spritzed some relaxer to make my hair just wavy. And, I don't mean to brag but, I looked _awesome_.

"Perfect. Now quit your bitchin' and move your feet. We're gonna party like it's not our birthday."

* * *

><p>We finally entered the mansion.<p>

"Ooh I love this song" Amy said as she dragged me to the dance floor.

Every clock is ticking faster  
>Taking trips around the sun<br>Another year, another chapter  
>5 and 4 and 3 and 2 and 1<p>

Drop your calls, lose your keys  
>Before the drinks are gone<br>Get your self out your seat  
>Oh! Oh!<p>

Quit your bitchin' move your feet  
>Until the break of dawn<br>Because nobody gives a damn  
>About the day that you were born<p>

When the song finished, we fished our way out of the crowd and out into the backyard.

"Ooh look! I see _Alek_" she said in a sing-song voice. She started to push me towards him while I kept resisting. I was suddenly pushed forward and almost bumped into him.

"Hello there kitten! I thought I was off Uniter duty?" he asked. I nodded.

"No no, you are. It just is a coincidence how we're at the same party." He nodded.

"Well then, would you like to dance?" he asked. I nodded and took his hand. We fished through the crowd and started dancing to an upbeat song. After that, a slow song came on. I was about to walk away when he grabbed my wrist.

"What are you doing" he asked.

"It's a slow song" I explained. He shrugged.

"Doesn't mean we can't dance to it." He pulled me really close and we started to sway to the music. I relaxed against him and put my head on his shoulder

I've got a tight grip on reality  
>But i can't let go of what's in front of me here<br>I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up  
>Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream<p>

Oh oh oh

You are the only exception  
>You are the only exception<br>You are the only exception  
>You are the only exception<p>

The song ended too soon, but I didn't let go.

"I love you" I whispered unconsciously. I realized what I said and hoped that he didn't hear that.

"What did you just say?" he asked. Ah great. I'm pretty sure I just mucked up my friendship with him.

"Nothing."

"Chloe, look at me." I hesitantly took my head from his shoulder, but did not look at him. He gently took my chin, forcing me to make eye contact with him. Without warning, he leaned down and kissed me gently. I _obviously_ kissed back. He pulled away a few seconds later and looked into my eyes.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Let me know what you though of it. Outfit on my profile. See ya!<p> 


End file.
